rextheruntfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex The Runt
The show has two series and has ran from 1998-2002. The show started with Aardman having nothing but the Chicken Run movie and Wallace & Gromit and was looking for new show ideas so the creators formed a little show called Rex The Runt which was but on BBC and other British Stations. Series 1 The first series aired in 1998 with the episode Holiday In Vince and kept releasing many episodes hoping to catch on so Aardman Productions would have a little more something than Wallace & Gromit. Because of the miss-popularity of the small time show they put Wallace & Gromit in one of the later episodes Adventures On Telly Part I as the next door window wipers and they were afraid they would rob them. Not until the episode Adventures On Telly Part III did the show get enough attention. It became a fairly popular show and went on DVD making them a bit of money. As the year drew to the end they thought they'd be done with the show as it was announced to them that stations wouldn't be airing them. They quickly put together Carbonara as an intented Series Finale in the first months of 1999 but it ended up being a Series Finale.bbc toonsThrough the rest of 1999 and all the rest of 2000 the series was completely gone and not aired on TV other than once in awile British stations would put it on when they had nothing else to air. Aardman Productions had some smaller Telivision shows and such but none close to being as successful as Wallace & Gromit. Series 2 Because at the near end of Series 1 the Rex The Runt show had gained some popularity they gave them another chance after Aardman Productions had showed them there increasingly great story ideas and many episode plots. They made a return in 2001 with Mouse In Me Kitchen drawing some attention and by the episode The Plasticene Gene the show was a bigger hit then they had expected it to be. It had some great fans now and they started selling merchandise for the show and everything. In the movie Flushed Away, the main character can be seen wearing a Rex The Runt shirt. After the episode Wayne The Zebra the team announced they didn't have much more ideas for the show and ended it with their last put-together idea Hole In The Garden which sadly became the series ender even though the team could've put together a more idealized ender for the series they had no ideas left and wanted to move on with new shows and such. 2002-2005 For all 2002 they still showed Rex The Runt the same times very often and sold a bit of merchandise. Most of the merchandise was very rare but somewhat popular. The show was a huge hit in Britain getting half the viewers Wallace & Gromit got which was much more than they expected. In 2003 it was pretty much the same thing. By 2004 the show began coming on rarely and the merchandise had nearly stopped selling and all the merchandise now is very hard to get. They put the 2nd Series on DVD with a collection know as Rex The Runt Complete Collection and by 2005 and finally stopped airing. Main Characters Rex-He is the most mainly character throughout both Series aside from the episode where he left Wendy-Along with Rex, Bob and Vince she is a main character throughout the whole series. Bad Bob-Along with the rest of the gang he is one of the main characters. Vince-Although seems minor prior to the rest of the gang he's one of the main characters. Doctor Dog-Not as big as the gang but throughout the series he was the next closest. Arthur Dustcart-Makes a small appearance in Carbonara and joins the gang in Series 2. ﻿ Category:History Category:Aardman